


The Buddy Bench

by Maya_Minamoto



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Minamoto/pseuds/Maya_Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marjory meets Kasmeer because ART. College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buddy Bench

“But I reserved that box!”

“Look at all the fucks I give” - the guy in front of me waved his hands, indicating empty air around him. - “Should have been here earlier. I saw it empty, I took it, now fuck off, go back to China or wherever”

I argued with him some more, but in the end he just pushed me out of the individual study box - MY individual study box! - and closed the door. I swore loudly. I WOULD have been there earlier, if it wasn’t for the essay due 8AM today I spent whole night writing. I fell asleep immediately after hitting “send e-mail” and slept right through the alarm and three snoozes. I finally emerged from my dorm room around 10, run to the library and found all my plans of quiet study for the Law and Criminal Justice exam destroyed by one racist jerk who wouldn’t understand “reserved from 9am to 2pm”. All other boxes were occupied of course - even the most laid-back students can be seen in the library during spring mid-terms season. Which is exactly why I bothered reserving a box in the first place. I sighed, checked out a couple of books and went out in a search for a quiet place to study.

The only good side of spring mid-terms is that after I run out of all my usual study places in the building I could take it outside. The bad side of spring mid-terms is that I wasn’t the only one to make that decision. It turned out to be not much better than the library - all the benches were occupied by students. I walked around trying to find a spot, until my eyes fell on IT.

The fucking Buddy Bench.

It was empty, of course. It was always empty. No one sat on the Buddy Bench. In theory, it was just a normal bench, painted green like all the others on campus. The only difference was that some hipster dude decided to turn it into ART by writing “Buddy Bench” on it accompanied by two stick figures holding hands. Sitting on the bench became a dangerous endeavor ever since, bringing a huge risk of endless commentary about “state of current world”, “lack of real human connection between people” and “magic of friendship”. The insufferable artist made it a habit to lurk around and aggressively encourage people to MAKE FRIENDS. Sometimes with him, sometimes with other random people, who cares, as long as his BUDDY BENCH worked. In short: a pain in the ass.

I glared at the bench. My arms already started to ache a bit from the weight of the books. In theory I could go back to the dorm, but I hated studying there and I would have to go back for evening classes anyway. I looked around, searching for any hints of My-Art-Is-Greater-Than-Thou dude, and noticed someone who clearly met the same conundrum.

A very cute white girl with a stack of economy books in her hands eyed the bench. She had very light, blonde hair reaching to her shoulders, a shade that’s hard to achieve without help of hair dye. Hers looked natural though and it contrasted nicely with her slightly tanned skin. She wore a creamy-white sleeveless blouse, denim short skirt and obscene amount of bracelets on each arm. A criss-cross between a cheerleader poster child and an office lady.

She also had the most charming smile I have ever seen.

***

“It’s funny, I KNOW that he’s in an exchange program and yet I still hesitate” I said, smiling, to the girl on the opposite side of Faren’s pet project. She was pretty. Asian, at least in part, with black hair tied into a loose bun and beautiful dark eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with an absolutely unreadable band name and a leather jacket that looked way too warm for the weather. I eyed the books in her hands. “Law?” I asked.

“No,” she shook her head “but close. Criminology. Are you sure it’s safe? The art dude isn’t around?”

“Yes. Faren’s out of the country, he won’t be back at least until August.”

“Oh thank God” she breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the bench, gesturing for me to join her. “You a friend of his?”

“In a manner of speaking.” I smiled and sat next to her “We’ve known each other since childhood. He’s a decent guy, but I would probably like him more if he didn’t insist on proposing to me every half a year ever since we turned twelve.”

“That’s… some dedication” Her eyes went wide in shock and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“I know! And we’re not even dating, he’s just… Faren. He always was intense about his likes and dislikes.”

“Well, I can most certainly see why he’s so insistent in this particular case” said the girl and I immediately felt a blush coming to my cheeks. I looked at her once again. From this close I could see that there was just a hint of green in her eyes. Her full lips curved into a smile and for a second I wondered how it would be to kiss them. I swallowed, steadying myself and offered my hand.

“I’m Kasmeer, nice to meet you. Would you like to be my buddy?”

I had to wait a solid couple of minutes for her to stop laughing before learning her name is Marjory.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to fight art-block, so here's something completely self-indulgent. Possibly more to come, we'll see. Inspired by this post: http://mayaminamoto.tumblr.com/post/142946955348/maxsfreckles-draw-ur-otp-sitting-on-this


End file.
